Justice League: Teens these days
by man of books and tv
Summary: What if the Justice league had formed when they were teens?
1. Birth of the Savior of Steel

**DC Universe: Teens These Days**

**Superman/Clark Kent**

Jor-el checked the AI one last time. No matter who Kal-el ended up with, even with Kara there with him, Jor-el wanted to truly leave him something of himself. The sounds of the evacuation swelled around him, breaking his focus and vibrating the crystals, but never really affected anything. What an apt metaphor for its pointlessness**. **Exactly two months, a friend of Jor-el's had written a paper on the strange internal pressure of the planet's core, and how this could cause intense tectonic shifts that would eventually cause a super volcanic eruption to be coupled with a planet wide e that would detonate Krypton and burn Argo from existence. He was arrested that same day. The council claimed that he was an insane anti mining lobbyist who falsified his results. Jor hadn't thought about it much, but then about a week later General Zod and his son, Rutam Zod were charged with treason and being sent to the Phantom zone. Of course, the real reason, as Jor-el soon discovered, was that they had created an evacuation plan that involved travelling through the Phantom zone. Exactly two days ago, he had taken both these things to the council in an attempt to force action. He was met with tired eyes and depressing numbers. The council was now sure that the information Jor-el was bringing them was correct. Brainiac, the Artificial Intelligence that had helped run Krypton for a century, had left them to their fate. Within the day, panic spread through the upper class as they strove to get themselves to a phantom zone transport, to escape. Jor-el had tried to tell them it wouldn't work, that no one had adjusted the zone transporters, which means they would still just kill people but no one wanted to hear one stupid scientist's opinion on how to save themselves. Jor-el knows that there is no point in trying to help them, but he keeps on trying. But now it truly is too late. Jor-el finished his checks on the ships, and begins to load Kara and Kal-el onto the ships. He wished Lara was still here, but she had been burnt alive with the first eruption. As the ships took off, Jor let one tear slide down his face. He prayed they would end up somewhere happy.

All his life, 10 year old Clark Kent had known he was different to the other kids. That had never been a problem with him. He was happy enough on his own. Sure, he had some friends like Lana, Chloe and Pete, but he knew that because of his powers he could never really get close to anyone but his parents: Martha and Jonathan Kent. He knew he was adopted and that his parents were dead. What Clark didn't know was that he was an alien. He had just been doing his chores, sweeping the barn when he noticed it. The trap door was open. Dad had the only key to it, but Clark had always wanted to know what was down there. After checking his parents weren't there, he jumped down, causing a small quake. This, Clark realized, shaking a sheet off of a wall, revealing a Space ship. Clark was pretty sure he screamed, but he'd never know.

Jonathan Kent had not been looking forward to this conversation. All his son's life on this Planet, John had known he was different. _He had crashed in the cornfield in a flaming, green stone encrusted spaceship. Jonathan had run out with his shotgun, followed closely by Martha, who was armed with a knife. The green stuff had melted away pretty quickly, at which point, the top of the ship lifted off. Something inside started crying. Martha overtook him and grabbed the child inside._

"_He's just a little boy Jonathan, and he's so cute."_

"_He could still be dangerous, Martha, just put him back in the ship. "_

"_But just look at him Jonathan, tell me you don't want to keep him then."_

_Jonathan looked into the child's deep blue eyes, and he knew that he was never going to be able to let it go. They took him back into the house and towed the spaceship into the barn, putting it in the secret hiding spot._

"_So, he has no prior information?" The receptionist at the NCS was quite possible the least helpful person Martha had ever met. She hadn't even tried to find out where Clark, the name they decided on for the boy, and didn't even bother taking their names. She had just asked a lot of repetitive questions and sighed a ridiculous amount of times. She spent a lot of time typing, but nothing came of it. She took an outrageous number of phone calls, but refused to disclose what they were about. She had taken Clark away from them over six hours ago. The man she had given him was a government type: slick suit and tie, nice car. He said his name was Agent Faraday and he came from ARGUS. Eventually, the Reception Lady dismissed them and Jonathan thought that that would be the last time he ever saw that poor boy._

"Dad, what are trying to say?" Clark was bordering on tears. Jonathan felt his nerve wavering, but he kept going.

"You landed in a space ship. You're an alien but no matter what you are our son." Jonathan pulled Martha closer.

"NO! I am not a freak and I have never been your Son." Clark smashed out of the door, leaving it in tatters. He rocketed off at what seemed like a hundred miles, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. Martha wrapped her arms Jonathan.

"Don't you worry. He will come back."

Clark collapsed underneath the tree, sobbing. He couldn't believe what he had just done. All his life he had tried to control his powers, to keep control of himself but he just lost it. He couldn't take. He always had his powers: his strength, speed, sense but he had always thought he was just a Metahuman. The idea he was from another planet was something he had never seriously considered. How could he have done that to his parents? They deserved better than that, for everything they had done for him. For raising him, for teaching him how to control his insane powers. He lay on his back and considered what he should do. He had said such horrible things. Things he might never be able to take back. And he was so sorry.

Clark and his parents eventually got over that little snag in their relationship, Clark had to build a new door and no one mentioned the whole alien thing for a whole three weeks. That all ended when the ship kidnaped Clark.

The ship dragged Clark into the dead centre of the Arctic Circle. It promptly cracked open and a crystal dropped into the ground. Suddenly, as massive Fortress grew out of the ground around Clark, made entirely out of huge ice and crystal shards. Within it, computer screens and steel doors. It was a fortress.

"Kal-el, it is so good to see you again."

When Clark returned to Kansas 3 months later, he was a changed man. Everyone could see it. He had been found hitchhiking his way back to Smallville, leaving a trail of Muggers and rapists behind him in a considerable more painful state than before they met him. The police had a few questions for him but they were easily satisfied. Clark's friends were all desperate to find out what happened but he avoided the topic. School was the hardest part of the equation: he missed so much learning. Luckily, Clark was a smart kid and caught up after what seemed like a week which many people took to be a comment on the school itself instead of Clark's abilities. No one ever suspected he had become something different than what he was. That had had always been something different.

Raymond Maxwell Jensen did not consider himself a stupid person. Sure he dropped out of school before he was in tenth grade, but He didn't really need it. He was born for the streets, he had been raised on them. He gave his pocket knife one last look before advancing into the shadows, lurking in the wait of a victim. A position that James Olsen, Sr was all too happy to fill. He walked straight down the alley, trying to use a shortcut to the Car park. Ray leapt from his hiding place. He was fast, grabbing Olsen at the throat. The struggle was harder than Ray expected: Olsen had fight in him for some stodgy corporate square. Ray was preparing to grab his wallet, when a fist his face like steam train.

"He had a blue and red costume, with this weird S on it. It was like a blur in human form, he dodged every punch thrown at him." " He outran the train, hell he jumped over it in one go." "His eyes shoot fire." Johnathan hit pause on the video and turn round to stare at Clark. "Well?" Clark pulled at his collar, and shuffled. Lying was always hard for him. " I don't know who these are about, Dad. But it sounds like he's saving a lot of lives." Jonathan smiled and rubbed his air. "Yes, he is."

At around the same time, Clark scored a scholarship to a Metropolis Boarding School, so he said goodbye to all his friends, all five of them, packed his bags and moved to Metropolis. And that's how he met Lois Lane. She was just some military brat blogger with aspirations of proper crime journalism, a snide wit, and a killer instinct for a story. She was always in trouble for cutting class while she was chasing down a story. Her blog, _Fast Lane, _was one of the most trafficked in Metropolis, as she would tell anyone that cared to listen. She was a blunt, ambitious, callous person. She was also Clark's best friend. They would spend hours together, blurring through case notes, hunting down witnesses. He would bail her out when something went wrong, let her copy his notes when she missed class. And in return, she helped him with the cases he encountered in his super heroic persona. It had taken Lois about a week to figure out Clark's secret, with his constant dashing off and knowledge of events he wasn't present for. Lois was his staunchest supporter and even named him. Clark wasn't sure on the name _Superman_, it seemed too arrogant for him, but it grew on him. It made him a hit with the public as well. They just couldn't get enough of his exploits, and as they grew wilder, the more in demand they seemed to be. And Clark was never one to disappoint.

"Clark, Wake up."

Normally, Clark was perfectly happy to sleep in on Saturdays. He never had chores back on the farm and he was always in late every night at school thanks to his side job of being the World's only superhero, if you don't count that weirdo with the bat fetish in Gotham. He is in constant demand by police and victims alike. He tried to always be on time for school, unlike Lois, and so he was constantly aware that he should be tired, that he should try and catch up on his sleep, but he just wasn't tired. All he had to do to was step into the sunlight and he felt renew, repowered.

"Clark, I'm serious, WAKE UP!"

Of course, real sleep was still nice, but a luxury. Lois always had something she wanted to do, that had to be done right now. And he always had to tag along.

"Lex Luthor is opening his new factory today, that whole _new jobs for America _scheme of his, and you know that I'm just dying to interview him for my piece on Luthor nepotism and corruption."

Clark groaned

"I thought you all about crime reporting. This is work for some stuffy old business correspondent in a boring office somewhere."

Lois snorted

"The Luthor family has been involved in several rumoured operations with Inter-gang. People say Lex Luthor's company is just a front for their newest job. I need to get into that Launch Party. You might need your super suit."

Lois tossed his crumpled Superman outfit. He lay on his bed for a few more seconds before floating off it and into the bathroom. He donned his costume first, then his ordinary white shirt, brown jeans, red tie and brown jacket. He carefully messed up his hair, making sure to erase his spit curl. Then, as a finishing touch, he put on his Glasses. He had always had 20/20 vision, but when his "X-ray" vision began to develop, his mother discover that glass designed to enable short sighted helped him control it. He hadn't needed them in ages, but he had worn them for so long that he couldn't break the habit. Lois was stamping her foot with impatience, even do he couldn't have been gone for a minute. Clark grabbed his phone and his fedora. Lois rolled her eyes at his hat, but Clark shrugged her off. They had a party to attend.

Clark found the noise Lex coughed. The crowd calmed almost instantly. Clark pressed the start button on his phone. The sound was slightly distorted, but Lex still had an impressive presences:

"_When my Father, Lionel Luthor, first moved to Metropolis, this city was as broken as Gotham. The politicians were bribed, the police didn't give a damn, and the economy was shot, with unemployment through the roof. Within a decade of his opening Luthorcorp, we had 1% unemployment, the crime rates were the fourth lowest crime rate in America. My father left a legacy of peace in this City, which I hope to continue with the new Lexcorp factory, and return Metropolis back into the great city it was 20 years ago and …!_"

The stage explode, flinging Lex into the air. Clark blew out of the room in the chaos, merely a blur. He tore off his normal clothes to reveal the iconic suit beneath. Superman looped back round, grabbing Lex in mid-airand dropping him gently outside. He jumped right back into the fire, rescuing as many people as he could. He moved so fast, he didn't notice the small red headed boy who was taking pictures of him. Superman was more concentrated on the swarm of robots emerging from the floor. They resembled the typical American drone but smaller, with a blue on purple colour scheme that practically screamed evil when compared to the clean white streets of Metropolis. Superman's eyes began glowing red. Suddenly, they all burst on fire. Superman flew round them at rapid speed, turning the molten metal in a tornado of heat. Then he used his freeze breath to solidify it, before tossing it into space. Superman sighed in relief. Metropolis was safe again. The he saw the ground shake. The Suicide slums collapsed as a giant took its first step. Superman flew straight at it, smashing through its chest plate. He shot out the back, swooping back round and punching through its head. He doubled back, and used his heat vision to cut straight through its legs. The monstrosity plummeted to the ground, taking more of the Suicide Slums with it. Superman surveyed the damage. It was going to take a long time to repair the damage.

"_Superman Stops Robot Rampage!"_was the top story on _Fast Lane_ the next day. Over 20 blocks of the Suicide Slums were destroyed, with 5 people dead and over 200 injured. But that wasn't what people cared about. All they cared about was how Superman saved the day, or how Lex Luthor's plan failed, Clark mused. Not even Lois, with all of her deeply hidden kindness, cared about the people of the Suicide Slums. Somebody should and Clark knew it was his job, as this City's Defender, to do it. Clark was required to complete a blog on a topic of his choice for his Journalism course. He had been putting it off but now he knew what he had to do. As Superman he would bring Justice to criminals, but as Clark Kent he would use his blog to spread Social justice and responsibility.

"_Action_, did you say?"

Lex wasn't truly paying attention. He had a hundred other things to be thinking of. The main one: Superman. And Clark Kent. While Superman was truly the bigger nuisance, this Kent blogger was a growing irritant. Ever crime Luthor's new Inter-gang tried to pull off, Superman was there to stop it. He could move through the city at sonic speed, he could hear their every move, bullets had no effect on him, and he could tear through steel with his bare hands. His eyes bore fire and a single breath from his mouth could generate a blizzard. And he wasted these abilities on saving losers. Clark Kent was a different sort of pest. He had written a bunch of articles saying because Lex's factory was the reason of the attack, he should help with the reconstruction. Superman had already helped with the majority of it, but thanks to that Blog, now the pressure was mounting on Lex to get involved.

"Yes, The Blog is called _Action_, Mr Luthor."

**So yeah. Anyway, Superman's first costume is his golden age costume, and his next one is the New 52 suit but the texture of the MOS one.**

**Next Time: Batman**


	2. So So Sorry

**Sorry, kind of a new chapter. I have modified the first one. Please read it.**


End file.
